


Happy Valentine's Day

by draeisbae



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-23
Updated: 2015-07-23
Packaged: 2018-04-10 21:32:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4408616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/draeisbae/pseuds/draeisbae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Braeden has plans for Derek on this special day, much to his surprise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Valentine's Day

Derek frowned when he saw that he was alone in bed, but that look quickly changed into one of confusion when the smell of bacon and pancakes hit his nose. He was just about to go downstairs when he heard footsteps coming up.

“Oh good, you’re awake!” Braeden smiled, holding a tray laid out with breakfast.

“I am. What’s all this?” he asked, confused by the unusual gesture.

She came over to sit next to him on the bed. “I-well it’s jus-it’s Valentine’s Day. I decided to surprise you with breakfast and then we could maybe just spend the day together?”

Derek stared at her and she frowned at his lack of a response.

“Do you not like it? Ugh, I knew it was a dumb idea. I’ll just go take this downstairs.” Braeden started getting up, tray in hand, when Derek pulled her back down.

“Hey, no, that’s not it at all! I was just surprised, no one’s ever done something like this for me. I love it Brae, really.” He took the tray out of her hands and set it over his lap, pulling her in against his side.

“Do you mean it? You’re not just saying that to make me feel better? Because if you are, we can forget about my plan and just go about the day,” she stated, still pouting slightly.

Derek pulled her in tighter and kissed her hair. “No, I’m not just saying that.  I’m sorry for upsetting you, I guess I just assumed you wouldn’t really be into Valentine’s Day.”

“Most people assume that. Everyone else has, so I’ve never gotten to celebrate it with anyone. But I figured with everything that’s been happening lately, we could use some time just for us, the fact that today’s Valentine’s Day is just a bonus.”

She started cutting into the pancakes when Derek spoke again. “Again, I’m sorry for assuming. We can do whatever you want today, we’ll eat and then do whatever you have planned,” he promised.

“Really?” she smiled up at her boyfriend.

“Mmph,” he replied through a mouthful of bacon.

“Thank you baby,” she kissed his shoulder, grinning into his skin.

Derek smiled down at the woman. “So, tell me about your plans.”

Braeden shot up and started talking enthusiastically. “Okay so, after breakfast, I was thinking we could…”

She continued talking and Derek smiled as he listened to his girlfriend talking excitedly.

Yeah, this was perfect.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Comments and feedback are welcome!:)


End file.
